


Picture Slaps

by Nightingale231



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, References to another fandom, Slapping, inspired by a tumblr post, lolz you guys what the hell even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231
Summary: Luke came back and surprises Percy.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Luke Castellan
Kudos: 87





	Picture Slaps

**this was the image that’s inspired me to write this.**

**See ya on the other side of this _thing._ I don’t even know what this is.**

"Everybody, great job today! Get out of the showers in fifteen minutes, kay?" Percy shouted as he watched the Goode Grizzly swim team sigh in relief(he’d like to think it was disappointment, but he knew his team.)

* * *

“Who’s that?” Percy’s friend, Hilly Eden, asked. She was pointing to the picture of Luke that Percy kept in his Student ID bag.

”Don’t ask him, Hil, he punched me when I asked,” Kristen Knax said, walking up to the two. Her twin, Kentucky Knax, was just behind her. “I still have a bruise from it.” Kristen pulled her collar down to reveal a large purple bruise.

As Percy and his three friends walked down the hallway to English, Percy broke off.

”I’ll see you in English, ‘kay?”

As the three walked off, Percy opened his locker and grabbed his English binder. He sighed, looking at Luke.

”Who’s that?” An slightly familiar voice asked. Percy whirled around.

Luke.

With a smirk on his face, like they hadn’t seen each other for two _years_.

The blond opened his arms.

Instead of hugging him, Percy uncapped Riptide and pointed it at ~~Luke~~ the _imposter’s_ face.

”Who are you and why are you wearing his face?”

”Perce...” The blond hesitated. “Fifty-five, two-hundred-and-fifty.”

_Their code._ He hadn’t even though about those two numbers since Luke died.

Percy capped his sword and pulled Luke close to him, leaning in.

_Aw hell no._

In a flash, Percy’s hand swung and connected, his boyfriend’s face snapping to one side. Luke turned back, fake-indignant.

”That’s whatcha get, babe,” He haughed breathlessly. “ _Luke._ ”

”I’m here, Perce,” The blond said, pulling Percy close.

”It’s you,” Percy breathed. “You’re really here.”


End file.
